Breeding Facility
by nita6546
Summary: The son of Wolverine/Logan is trapped in a breeding facility. What happens when he is assigned a mate? I know everyone says this, but please review, even to say you hated it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She woke up in her cage. An open bared 6 by 16 cell. There weren't any walls, just bars. Six other cages were lined up beside hers they were separated by 10 feet, enough so the inhabitants couldn't hurt each other.

She sat up on her cot and stretched, popped her back, neck, and knuckles, then relieved herself in the toilet at the back of the cell. After living here for nine years she had lost all sense of embarrassment.

She stretched again and started her workout of push-ups, sit-ups, and other exercises to keep her strong. The other ferals didn't bother, they were depressed and didn't care what happened to them anymore.

Breakfast was served at 7 o'clock sharp. Those that weren't awake quickly rose at the smell of fresh raw meat.

A guard stopped at her cage to give her food.

"Morning, 6491. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," she replied.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered, "but there's a surprise in your breakfast."

She smiled, "Thanks, Jake."

"Happy birthday kid."

Yep, she was 16 today. Officially old enough to be paired with a mate. She took her breakfast to her cot and lifted up the hunk of meat. Underneath was a chocolate bar. She hadn't had one in forever. _Thanks Jake._

Exactly an hour later, she and the other females were taken to the shower room, it wasn't much, but at least they could be clean before getting their mates.

When ferals chose mates it is a vicious process. First, males and females have to be at least 16. On their birthday and every month until they chose the right mate they are taken into a plain room. Females are brought in first, then males. The males test each other, figuring out strength and relative rank. Generally, the strongest male and female would end up together and so on. If two males or two females wanted the same mate, they would fight.

**If you review, you will get a special surprise . . . Please vote in my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She entered the room with three other females. Immediately she separated herself and stood on the far end of the room here she could watch everything. The three females huddled together. She could smell the fear rolling off them. _Pathetic frails._

Next, the males were herded in. The first was around 6 ft and heavily muscled with shortish sandy hair. He had the typical fangs and retractable cat claws. _A bobcat. _The next had brown and orange stripped hair. _A tiger, interesting._ The third had very light blond hair and icy pale blue eyes. _A coyote. _The last had pitch black hair and deep, vibrant blue eyes. He snarled, snapped and growled at the guards, trying to intimidate them. Judging by their scents it was working. He was about 6'3" or 6'4" and had a medium build, but she could tell he was stronger than he looked.

He separated himself from the other males and took a defensive position with his back to the wall. When he felt confident the other males weren't a threat, he turned his attention to the females, scenting and watching them.

She shifted slightly trying the gauge the males. Her instincts were kicking in already. The bobcat, tiger, and coyote approached the females. The tiger walked up to her and sniffed. She growled, he was not her mate.

"Hey, baby," he said, "want to have some fun?"

She growled louder and showed off her gleaming canines. _This dude is not getting the message._ She tried to walk away, bad mistake. He tackled her, and pushed her into the hard ground, grinding his pelvis into hers. She smiled evilly and dug a clawed hand into his sensitive area. He let out a yowl and was suddenly lifted off her. Her savior let out a low snarl that sounded like the word 'mine'.

He offered me a hand. _What a gentleman._ She thought sarcastically, but took the proffered hand anyway. She wasn't expecting the sudden pull of strength and ended up staring into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes. Snff. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled like deep woods and fresh Alaskan snow.

She almost purred. He was a true alpha male. He didn't do stupid posturing, but took control naturally. Then She noticed the hand that was still in hers. No claws. She looked questioningly into his eyes. He pointed his other hand away and three foot long bone claws erupted from between this knuckles. _He's a wolverine!_

**If you review, you will get a special surprise . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Warning: POV switches to first person.**

Wolverine is the ultimate predator and the only feral ever found with bone claws. Only _his_ male descendants have bone claws . The wolverine has the fastest healing factor and the strongest senses. The wolverine is also the only feral to escape.

"You're a wolverine?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm the last cub he sired."

I was sure he could smell the arousal and approval in my scent. I lifted my head slightly, exposing the tender spot on my neck. He lowered his mouth and bit just hard enough to break the skin. The spot scarred leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth. I purred my approval. He licked the spot and sent electricity down my spine. I nuzzled under his jaw, showing my affection. Then I licked down to his tender spot and bit, feeling hot blood enter my mouth. I licked the spot to help it heal. I felt a rumble where my hand was resting on his chest. When I was done a perfect scar of my teeth was left on his neck. We were mates.

I rubbed my hand along his scruffy jaw and into his messy hair. His hand came to rest on my hips and my rubbed his nose on my neck and buried it in my long brown hair in a feral sign of approval. We stood there staring into each others eyes for a few more minutes until each couple was herded out. Unsurprisingly, the tiger's mate was the weakest female in the room.

We were the last couple taken to the male's cage. After walking for what felt like hours, we were lead outside. The warm sun and light breeze on my skin felt like heaven. I stopped for a moment to just enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells. However, as soon as I stopped a guard prodded my back with a electrified cattle prod.

A growl erupted from between my clenched teeth. My mate was immediately behind me, forcing the guards to back up. "Come on," he whispered, "don't give them the satisfaction." I nodded, not feeling like talking.

We approached a high chain link fence topped with razor wire. I could smell the electricity from the fence. The gates opened wide and we entered the large enclosure with fencing stretching out of sight in both directions. As far as I could see were woods. _Can't see the forest through the trees._ I heard streams and little animals running around. _At least we can hunt. _

Clanging metal told me the gates were closed. My mate took my hand and said, "Come, I'll show you the cabin. By the way, my name's Brandon."

"Emily," I smiled. His answering smile was brilliant and showed off his white teeth. Brandon turned and jogged down a faint trail. I would have missed it except for my enhanced sense of smell. I waited a moment then leapt after him, running on all fours to catch up. Since the we marked each other m body had been urging me to become his true mate and I didn't see any reason to fight anymore.

I ran for about two minutes before I caught sight of him. I pushed myself faster and tackled him, my arms latching around his middle. He had to have known I was coming, but chose to play my game.

He shoved me off and I rolled and landed on my haunches, ready to spring. He stood tall and growled his eyes changed from the usual deep blue to black. His animal was in charge. I licked my lips, a silent invitation and challenge. I took off down a side trail marked my his scent. I could hear almost silent feet following. I decided to make him hunt.

~Chase~

He leaped from the tree and landed on top of me. We rested for a moment in a heap, breathing hard. My hand unconsciously wove into his hair, stroking it.

"My big, strong hunter," I murmured.

"_My_ mate. MINE," he pressed his lips to min and claimed my mouth.

**If you review, you will get a special surprise . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to a heavy weight pressing on me, pinning me to the ground. It was a pleasant weight. Solid and comforting.

I traced my fingertips along his arm, enjoying the feel of his muscles. They were satin covered steel. _No, _I mentally corrected myself, _satin covered adamantium._ Gently, so as not to wake him, I twisted so I could reach his chest. I let my hand play along the contours of his ripped chest and abs. I felt him shift, I froze and waited for him to settle again. Then I pressed my lips to the mark on his neck. The only scar on his perfect body.

"Now, that's the way to wake up," he chuckled.

"Mmm," I agreed and his gently played down my side to the curve of my hips, his fingertips barely tickling my skin.

"Not that I didn't enjoy our camping trip, but would you like to see the cabin?" He grabbed my hands and helped me up. Then kissed me, a kiss full of promise.

My stomach rumbled, "How 'bout some breakfast first? Unless you had enough hunting last night..." I teased.

He suddenly tackled me, "Not nearly enough," he said huskily in my ear, his body covering mine. A shiver coursed down my spine. My stomach chose that moment to protest it's empty state again. "But food is probably more important right now."

We walked deeper into the woods following his scent trail to a rather large cabin. It was made from hard oak with large windows front and back. When we neared the front door he scooped me up, bridal style.

"Brandon!" I squealed.

He just chuckled, "I thought this was the traditional way to bring your bride home."

I supposed I was his bride now. At least in the animal sense. We had marked each other, why else would the bites have scarred? They were our feral wedding rings. The thought made me smile.

He stood me up just inside the entry way. I gasped. The floods were all smooth oak. In the living room were a few comfortable looking real leather sofas with a wood coffee table. The kitchen was open to the living room with butcher block counters, a gleaming stainless steel refrigerator and matching appliances. I could smell cooking supplies somewhere close by. Stairs were to the left and a closest to the right.

Brandon watched me as I wandered into the kitchen and took a right, heading to what I assumed was a pantry. It had shelves floor to ceiling with cooking supplies and a freezer taking up the back wall. Opening the freezer I found cuts of deer my provider had hunted. I smiled.

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story. I'm thinking something with puppies. What do you think should happen? If you review, you will get a special surprise . . .**


End file.
